


Welcome Home

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times, Smut, in a barn, in the sled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath a hastily arranged blanket, the princess of Arendelle and the Royal Icemaster held their breath. Kristoff’s sled occupied a space at the far end of the barn, and the bed of it (where they lay in lieu of their own separate beds) was out of sight of the barn doors, behind a partition wall, but any noise could attract attention. And it was very hard for the princess to keep quiet when strong fingers were crawling dangerously over her ticklish ribs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kristanna Smut Week, Prompt 7: Were you raised in a barn?

"Damn it all, I told you I saw a light!" The barn door creaked and heavy footsteps stomped across the floor, followed by the tap of a lighter tread as a second man followed the first.

"So you did, so you did, and I said I believed you. Hello? Is anyone here?"

Beneath a hastily arranged blanket, the princess of Arendelle and the Royal Icemaster held their breath. Kristoff’s sled occupied a space at the far end of the barn, and the bed of it (where they lay in lieu of their own separate beds) was out of sight of the barn doors, behind a partition wall, but any noise could attract attention. And it was very hard for the princess to keep quiet when strong fingers were crawling dangerously over her ticklish ribs. She pinched Kristoff—without bothering to move her hand away from the firm backside she’d been gripping before they were interrupted—and he retaliated by thrusting his hips against hers. Anna couldn’t quite bite down the squeak of surprised pleasure as the slide of his hardness in her sent tingles up her spine, and they both froze as the stomping steps came closer.

"Did you hear that? Hey! Is that you, Arvid? If you’re playing stupid japes at this hour it’ll cost you your place! Stable boys aren’t hard to come by, you know!"

"Ease off, Wilhelm, he’s only been here a week, besides I’m sure I saw him in his bunk, dead asleep not half an hour ago. You work the lad too hard."

"You have to work ‘em hard the first week," the other man grunted, and there was a clatter as he poked about in the shadows. "Work ‘em hard at first, and if they stick to it then they’re worth teaching."

"As long as you don’t kill them," the other man said. "There’s no one here, Wil, let’s get back inside. There’s still half a flagon of ale in the servants’ hall that’s waiting for me to put my lips on it."

"Oh-ho, indeed? Well, at least there’s something that’s waiting for those fish lips of yours. All right, but I’ll have the skin of whatever damn fool left this lamp burning. What idiot leaves a lamp burning unattended? Do they want to burn the place down around our ears?" The lamp squeaked as it was opened, and there was the sound of a huff of breath, then both sets of footsteps moved away. The barn door slammed shut.

Anna waited for a breathless count of thirty, then shoved the smothering blanket off of her face, revealing as well the tousled head of her fiancé. “Kristoff! You nearly gave us away!”

"I wasn’t the one making all the noise," he said, his smirk plainly visible in the bright moonlight that filtered down from the high windows. He was already rocking his hips shallowly again, and when Anna delivered a second pinch to his buttock it made him jerk against her.

"You—mmm—you know it was your fault," Anna muttered, shifting so that she was on top of him, the blanket sliding down to expose them both completely. She looked down at him, silently mourning the loss of the lamp—its light had made Kristoff’s skin glow, golden and warm and breathtaking. But she supposed the moonlight didn’t do so badly for him either, casting shadows that highlighted the defined planes of him and showed her the play of muscles in his stomach as he thrust up into her. She moved to match him, their rhythm slow and easy.

Kristoff had been gone for a week, a very long and lonely week, and they’d already had frantic, clinging welcome-home sex that morning. And again that afternoon. But although delightful, those had been hasty encounters crammed into the very short amounts of time that a princess could expect to spend alone with a man, even if they were engaged. Dodging chaperones in order to get fifteen minutes in a secluded corner of the hedge maze was exciting, but there were certain limitations. You couldn’t tear the clothes off of your fiancé completely, for instance, and stare heavy-lidded at his muscular shoulders to your heart’s content, and he couldn’t undress  _you_  in order to gaze unhindered at the movement of your breasts as you rode his lap. He certainly couldn’t sit up to take those breasts into his hands and mouth. Anna hummed contentedly, digging her fingers into Kristoff’s hair as he sucked at her gently, using his tongue to excellent effect. They didn’t get many opportunities to linger over each other this way, and Anna cherished nights like this, even with the danger of interruptions.

Her fingers wandered over the skin of his broad shoulders, smoothing down his back, occasionally tracing the roughened path that marked one of his scars. He drew away from the peak of her breast to press a kiss into the valley between them, and Anna nuzzled her cheek against his hair, resting her head against his. “I missed you,” she murmured.

"Did you?" he asked, drawing light, teasing fingers up her spine. "What did you miss about me?"

"Hmmm. I missed your face—" she kissed his temple, his cheekbone, his nose. "I missed your lips—" she kissed those too, and her list was interrupted for a moment as he responded. "I missed your voice—" Anna nuzzled the side of his neck. "I missed hearing you sing—"

"Sing? I don’t sing to you."

"I know, which is why I have to eavesdrop when you sing with Sven and be jealous. Oh, Sven! I missed Sven."

He leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were talking about things you missed about me.”

"We are. You know perfectly well that you and Sven come as a set, so it counts."

Kristoff rolled his eyes but leaned forward to kiss her. “Well, Sven missed you too.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he wouldn’t shut up about it." He pitched his voice low and gruff. “‘Why can’t we see Anna? I like Anna more than you, she gives me carrots all day and she smells nice.’"

Anna burst into a fit of giggles, burying her face in his shoulder to smother them. Kristoff took advantage of the position, brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing her behind the ear until the giggle s faded into sighs. His hands stroked down her back and over her hips, savoring the soft, flawless smoothness of her skin. “I missed that,” she murmured.

"What?"

"Your hands…and your lips…"

"You said lips already," he reminded her.

"Well, I missed them a  _lot_.” Anna curled her fingers into his hair and there was an interlude of quiet as she demonstrated just what she had missed. When she drew back she paused with her lips still brushing against his. “Do you know what else I missed?” she asked quietly.

His head had automatically leaned forward as she drew back, his nose rubbing lightly against her cheek. “What?”

"I missed this." Anna braced her hand on his shoulder, the other against the side of the sleigh, her muscles tightening as she lifted her body up in a slow, deliberate movement before sliding back down his length and circling her hips firmly. His head fell back with a groan.

“ _Gods_ , Anna….”

"Did you miss me?" she asked, repeating the action just as slowly.

"Yesss…"

She paused, going back to rocking against him shallowly while she kissed his shoulder and neck. “What did you miss about me?”

Kristoff slid his hands into her hair, cupping her face so that he could kiss her deeply. “ _Everything_.”

Anna held on to him, kissing him back as she began to move again, a little faster, needy sounds catching in the back of her throat. He combed his fingers through her hair, his own groans humming against her lips. “Anna,” he mumbled finally, pulling back a little. “If you keep that up—”

"Do you want me too?"

He put a hand on her hip, gently holding her still as he took a deep breath and looked at her with dark, hooded eyes. “I don’t think I’m quite done with you yet, feistypants.” He kissed her lightly, bent to brush his lips against her ear. “I haven’t gotten you on your knees yet.”

"Mmm, that’s true…." Before he’d left there had been a lingering embrace, her head tucked into his shoulder while he murmured into her hair, and while some of his words had been the tender whisperings that a bystander might have imagined, quite a few had in fact been descriptions of all the things he wanted to do to her when he got back. They’d worked through most of the list in the course of the day, but clearly not all of it.

Kristoff ran his fingertips along the line of her jaw, stroking under her chin as he kissed her again. “Is that something you want, Anna?”

For answer she kissed him, then drew away from him with a last, lingering roll of her hips before turning to kneel with her back to him. She smiled over her shoulder at him as she bent down, her hair tumbling around her. Kristoff took in a ragged breath as he looked at her, glowing in the moonlight, and then he hastily shifted onto his knees, fumbling in the darkness of the sleigh bed for a rolled up blanket to cushion Anna’s arms. She kissed him gratefully, then let her head drop against her wrists, spreading her knees invitingly.

He ran a hand over her back as he positioned himself behind her, his other hand holding her hip tightly, and his fingers found her hair, gently urging her to turn her head. “I want to be able to see your face,” he said. He rubbed lightly against her entrance. “Are you ready?”

"God, yes." She pushed back against him. "Take me."

Kristoff leaned over her to kiss her spine, her shoulder blades. “Tell me how you want it.”

Her eyes glittered in the moonlight under her shadow dark lashes as she looked back at him. “Hard. Give it to me hard, Kris— _aaah_.”

He gave it to her, driving into her with hard thrusts that rocked her small body until she braced one hand on the side of the sleigh, the other curled hard against the bedroll. Anna bit her lip, trying to contain the sharp whimpers that crowded her throat as her body lit up with sensation, the passion that had been slowly building bursting out like a flooding river. She was burning, she was liquid, she was steam, she was coming apart and melting into the air….Kristoff’s hand slid around her waist, pressing against her stomach to support her as his body bent over hers, his other hand gripping the edge of the sleigh next to hers so that he was surrounding her, grounding her. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, holding on to him, twisting her head to look back into his shadowed face as she whispered his name.

His supporting hand tightened. “Say it again.”

"Kristoff."

Teeth nipped her shoulder, rough fingers slid up her body to squeeze her breast. His breath was hot on her neck. “Again.”

"Kristoff _!_ ”

Her hand let go of the bedroll, reaching back blindly to touch him, and he caught it with his and brought her fingers to the apex of her sex. “ _Again_.”

“ _Krist-ah!_ " His name became a long, choked exhalation as he pressed her own fingers roughly against her clit, hard and overwhelming, and her back arched. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding her shuddering body in place as he thrust against her again, and again, his heat scorching her. After a long moment he let her fold down against the bedroll again, his body still curled around hers, his forehead pressed against her back.

"Kristoff," Anna murmured, his name a warm, curling smile on her lips. He kissed the back of her neck, lifted up to brush the tousled hair away from her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. He had asked her that with frightened anxiety the first time, and he still asked, although the fear and anxiety had become tenderness and concern.

She smiled sleepily. “I’m perfect,” she mumbled. He chuckled.

"I won’t argue with you about that, princess.  There are too many sharp implements in here."

Anna stuck out her tongue and elbowed him gently. “I wouldn't maim you too much,” she muttered. “I need you in good condition so that you can do this to me again tomorrow.”

"As you wish, princess." He drew away from her, kissing her shoulder apologetically when she whined faintly at the loss of him, and rearranged the blankets tossed around the bed of the sleigh before gently tugging Anna up and into his arms so that he could lie back with her tucked against his side. She snuggled close, her head on his shoulder, and helped him spread the last blanket over them. This was going to be so much easier when they were married, when they had a room to themselves with a  door and a  _lock_ —but she had a feeling that they would probably still end up in the back of his sled occasionally.

Kristoff turned slightly on his side so that he could hold her closer, nuzzling against her hair with his cheek. “I love you,” he said.

She wrapped her arm as far around his chest as it could go, cuddling closer to him. “I love you, too. I missed you.  _All_  of you.”

They lay in a warm, contented haze, knowing that soon enough they’d have to find their clothes and sneak back into the castle, exchanging one last chaste kiss before going to their separate beds, and Anna thought idly of the many older women who had felt the need to talk to her lately. They’d been coming out of the woodwork ever since her engagement was announced, and they’d told her many things about the duties of marriage. Some of them made it sound like a chore, to be endured, some had made it sound like a necessary torment, and one narrow faced woman had made it sound like some strange, sacred religious experience. Anna was glad that by the time she’d gotten all of this advice she and Kristoff had already found their way together, to this balance between laughter and breathless passion, between teasing and loving tenderness.

She was glad that they had both come home.


End file.
